The goal of this research is the determination of the crystal structure of the bacterial ribosome. The crystal structure of the 50S subunit of Haloarcula marismortui, for which crystals are already in hand, will be pursued. Crystallization studies of 70S, 30S and 50S subunits from other bacterial sources will be undertaken, as will crystallization of domains of the 30S ribosomal subunit (E. coli). The structures will be determined of the crystals obtained.